Over many generations, thatch roofing has been used to construct shelter over buildings and other structures. The type of thatch roofing utilized often varies from one region to another. In some regions, the roofing is typically formed of grasses or palm fronds which present a generally loose or random appearance, while thatch roofing in other regions is typically formed of straw and/or reeds.
Conventionally, thatch is made from natural constituents such as straw, grasses, reeds, palm leaves or the like. In recent times thatch can be made from artificial or synthetic elements, which are formed to present the appearance of natural thatch material, but are very expensive at initial installation. Notably, natural thatch is typically highly combustible, and consequently must be heavily treated to pass building codes in various jurisdictions or it is not allowed. Natural thatch is also very susceptible to rotting and degradation due to high humidity and moisture, and presents natural nesting material for insects, vermin and birds. Moreover, the natural thatching requires replacement and constant maintenance due to the phenomena of rotting. In natural thatching, multiple layers of materials are necessary to form a water impermeable covering. Consequently, the exposed ends or faces of the thatch elements along the eaves of the roof are relatively thick. Further, the rotting exposed ends indicate that the roof is susceptible to leakage or other malfunction. Furthermore, natural thatching requires skilled artisans for the construction of the individual thatch members and for the installation of the roof. Natural thatching is expensive in modern times due to increased demand for food crops which competes for land area upon which thatch can be grown.
Subsequently, the development of synthetic or artificial thatching has obviated some of the problems. The artificial thatching is disposed on the roof to form a waterproof surface. Corrugated tin, fiber-glass, or sheet plastic has been extensively used as a substitute roofing material, but this solution creates a stifling hot internal house environment when applied in tropical climates. However, using waste-plastic bottles to create a plastic thatching fills the need for a cost effective, easy to install, effective and comfortable roofing solution. Moreover, used plastic bottles are fast exhausting land-fill all over the world, which is a serious concern as there are few other affordable and safe methods to dispose of such waste. In places where there are no land-fill areas this waste creates several problems in the natural environment, for example from litter inhibiting plant growth, to inadvertent ingestion by land and sea animals, as well as other problems. Finally, the translucent plastic thatch described herein allows for ample day-lighting within the structure.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for producing a thatch roofing material for building construction from waste material, which provides protection from rain water, comfort from the heat of the day, day-lighting opportunities, and helps to reduce the amount of waste sent to landfills.